


Rock Star

by talitha78



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Neal Caffrey character study with hints of Neal/Peter.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 5





	Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2009.

**Title:** Rock Star  
 **Song Artist:** Prima J  
 **Fandom:** _White Collar_  
 **Character:** Neal Caffrey  
 **Summary** : HI, NEW FANDOM, HI.

[Rock Star, 29MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/qpiq8jn8tc.wmv)  
[Rock Star, 22MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1ny6ygu9f1.avi). Click to download.

**Streaming:** [ Rock Star on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9H_ECwLdHAA).  


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/192808.html).


End file.
